Sticks
Sticks is possibly the star of SMPK, because her videos gets lots of views. She is a funny badger who always makes mistakes and being crazy. She is the protagonist of Sonic Boom who always helps Sonic and friends save the day from Doctor Eggman’s plans with her boomerang. History Sticks was born in the desert in Arizona. Sticks was lost in the desert, because her parents was in a horrible feud. While she was lost, she has been adopted as a pet badger by an unknown man Sticks actually loves in 2014. In 2016, she has been abandoned and Sticks doesn't remember how. Amy Rose found Sticks lost and homeless, so she hired her to be in the SMPK Community. And that’s how they’re BFFs. Appearance Her height is 8" even though she is a teenager. She wears a little skirt along with her yellow bracelet around her right arm, two small gray bracelets around her left arm, and possibly a bra, the one over her belly. She wears two headbands around her two ponytails next to her head. And finally, she wears two pairs of beige shoes that are kinda mismatched. Her biologic appearance is her brown fur inherited to her father and her black nose inherited to her mother. Personality When she first joins the SuperMario PlushKids channel, she was embarrassed and blushing lots of times, because she's shy. Whenever somebody calls her weasel, her evilness gets into her and her eyes turn red and her voice gets really deep. After that, she starts killing someone who called her weasel. After that, she had a very huge headache. She is always a crazy and funny badger who sometimes tells a lie and sometimes, she is kind of stupid, but smart at the same time. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Hunting * Her friends (Mostly Amy Rose) * Her parents * Her special rock * Blushing (sometimes) * Getting tickled * Her binoculars * Killing animals * Bagler * Her past owner * Shiny things * Drawing herself and Amy Rose * Helping * Bothering Tails * Her boomerang * Trees * Garbage * Cavegirl Sticks * Daring people * Chili dogs * Her game night * Breaking stuff * Going wild * Her birthday * Pranking people * Stopping Eggman's plans * Insulting Eggman by calling him names * Nintendo Dislikes * Baths * Being called a "Weasel" * Doctor Eggman * Bad luck * Her friends forgetting her birthday * Huge crowd of people * Losing her favorite rock * Hot sauce * Puking * Her head going to the sewers * Her voice changing * Being sick * Getting April Fool'ed by her dad * Getting in trouble * Flu shots * Dentists * Her bedtime story * Getting hungry * Not being in any Sonic games * Being in the Sonic Boom series only * SEGA * Tails' Buddy Machine Outstandinator Relationships Amy Rose They were BFFs since then, but thanks to Sticks’ stupidity, it annoys Amy and makes her mad in Sticks' Game Night 2. So they‘re kind of not getting along so good. But in The Bracelet, Amy trusted Sticks to take care of her bracelet, so they pretty much get along a little well so far. Tails They kind of get along, but they always argue, probably because Tails is being too smart or Sticks is being pretty stupid. But still, they kind of trust each other to take care of something they love. Sonic They often get along pretty great, because they kind of hang out all the time. Silver They get along along so far so good. In Sticks’ Tap Dance, they always get along by tap dancing together in unison.Sticks will trust Silver, because Silver got her back. Knuckles They get along well. In Valentines Day Special 2017, they danced together and then kissed. Sticks was so embarassed, her skin was almost red. She felt like a Knuckles is her boyfriend, but he is not, because Knuckles loves being single. Branch They get along okay, but when Branch is embarrassing Sticks, she could get really upset while blushing at the same time. Sticks still loves her dad, even if it means she has to accept her dad’s pranks, then so be it. Sticks can get him back sometimes. But for now, they get along well as daughter and father. Twig They don’t get along a lot, but they do sometimes. In Sticks’ Bedtime Story, they get along a little, because they were listening to scary stories. But they will get along on some other videos. Different Forms Sick Sticks In Sticks’ Medicine, Sticks ate all of her medicine and she doesn’t feel good at all her skin and her eyes turned green, throwing up a lot, and she cut off her own ear, because she is hallucinating and being crazy. Poll Do you like Sticks? Yes No Kind Of I Hate Her!